fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sponge's Atlantis
Sponge's Atlantis is a spin off where Bikini Bottom is destroyed and the people are forced to move to Atlantis! Season 1 Pilot: Everyone is forced to move to Atlantis. The Atlantis Games: SpongeBob tries playing some Atlantis games. Atlantis TV: Patrick buys an Atlantis TV, but is accused of stealing it. The Atlantis Boating School: SpongeBob starts taking Atlantis Boating School. Lost Food: Patrick discovers new food in Atlantis. Gold Crazy: Mr. Krabs goes crazy with Atlantis' gold and plots to steal it! Friends And An Enemy: Patrick gets jealous when SpongeBob makes new friends in Atlantis, and becomes his enemy. Plot of Destruction: Plankton starts plans to destroy Atlantis. Atlantis Patty: Mr. Krabs reopens The Krusty Krab in Atlantis. Season 2 SpongeBob's In Love!: SpongeBob falls in love with a girl. Rocks in Atlantis: Patrick looks for a rock just like his in Bikini Bottom. Arrested in Atlantis Part I: Squidward is arrested after being accused of stealing from the Atlantis Store. But who framed him? Was he framed? Arrested in Atlantis Part II: It is proven that Mr. Krabs stole from the Atlantis Store! He is arrested and the Krusty Krab's new manager is SpongeBob. Squirrel Chops: Atlantis people LOVE to eat squirrels! How can Sandy survive? She moves back to Texas. Atlantis Sadness: Everyone is sad that Sandy is gone. I'm Back: Sandy returns, making everyone promise they won't eat her. Jail Break: Mr. Krabs tries to break out of jail. Thank Viewers: A history of clips from seasons 1 & 2. It ends with everyone saying "THANKS FOR WATCHING! SEE YOU NEXT SEASON!". Season 3 The Return: Mr. Krabs is out of jail! But he doesn't know who bailed him out. Note: First aired online. Running the Krusty: Mr. Krabs runs the Krusty Krab again, but gets bored of it so he makes SpongeBob manager again while he works in movies making millions of bucks. Invention Squirrel: Sandy makes more inventions for Atlantis and becomes a star of Atlantis. I Passed!: SpongeBob passes his Atlantis boating test. The Perfect Rock: Patrick finds a perfect rock to live in. Moving for Millions (1 hr. special): Sandy moves away from Atlantis to become a great inventor to others. True Feelings: SpongeBob admits his true feelings about Sandy. Friends Again: SpongeBob and Patrick become friends again. Money Memories: SpongeBob goes into memories of Mr. Krabs at the Krusty Krab. Gotta Go Home (1 hr. special): SpongeBob wants to go back home to Bikini Bottom! Will he convince the others? No Square, No Show: The others are about to return to Bikini Bottom (cancelling Sponge's Atlantis) but it falls apart again! Season 4 Return of My Heart: Sandy returns to Atlantis after being conned by an evil villain of her inventions, and SpongeBob and Sandy finally fall in love. Atlantis Jellyfishing: Atlantis opens a new Jellyfish Fields! The Future: SpongeBob meets a fortune teller who tells him his future! Catching Up: During SpongeBob's 'Gone' day in Atlantis, he tries to find their new spot where they do their anti-SpongeBob events. Clarinet Ban: After Squidward's clarinet is played in Atlantis, Atlantis mistakes it for a weapon and bans it from Atlantis. HELLO (sucker!): SpongeBob befriends a mysterious man who is a secret bank robber. 2+2=?: Atlantis people try to make a new rule that 2+2=5. Thanks Some More (1 hr. season finale): The people thank you again for watching and give you a season 1-4 recap! Season 5 Kissin U: SpongeBob and Sandy try to imagine what their first kiss would be like, while Patrick sits in his rock and does nothing. He Did It: During an Atlantis party, someone pops The World's Second Oldest Bubble (first was popped by SpongeBob and Patrick)! Who do they suspect first? Was it SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, or someone else? The New No Name: SpongeBob thinks No Name has come to Atlantis after he sees a jellyfish looking like No Name, but is actually a poison stinger! Will SpongeBob be stung, or will he realize this isn't No Name?! Touched by a Squirrel Part I: SpongeBob has a boating accident and has to go to the hospital! Sandy hasn't received the news yet and thinks SpongeBob ditched her on the night of their date. Touched by a Squirrel Part II: Sandy finds out that SpongeBob had a boating accident and goes to visit him. They finally have their first kiss. Mermaid Move: Mermaids move into Atlantis, which angers some people greatly. (This is the first episode to be animated by Stephen Burg.) Gary on the Streets Of Atlantis: Gary goes off-leash in Atlantis, causing trouble for the citizens. A Trip To The Store: A trip to the Atlantis Mart just for some cereal turns into a wild ride of trouble! Changes: SpongeBob goes through Sponge Puberty, while some Atlantis people believe it is a horrible sickness. Ride to Space Part I: Atlantis gets a chance to take three lucky people up into space! Who will these lucky people be? Ride to Space Part II: Atlantis picks the three people...a rock, a piece of paper, and an empty can of soda? Born to be Mild: SpongeBob and Patrick are going to the new Atlantis amusement park...there are cheers, roller coasters, and screams...but SpongeBob really wants to go on the Tunnel of Love with Sandy, while Patrick wants to go on all the big roller coasters SpongeBob's scared of! Winter Time: Sandy goes to "hibernate" during the winter, while everyone else in Atlantis is confused about the weather and thinks Sandy is dead! Flowers: SpongeBob picks flowers for Sandy, but keeps having to do other tasks causing the flowers to be ruined every time! seaHarmony: SpongeBob tries to find Mr. Krabs a date online using the Atlantis Web, but is having lots of trouble. Season 6 Plankton's Chum: Plankton makes a low-budget Chum Bucket in Atlantis, trying to put the Krusty Krab out of business, but SpongeBob believes Plankton is throwing a party and trashes the place! Neptune's Visit: Neptune visits Atlantis and people try to please him...but could SpongeBob and Patrick ruin the whole thing and get Atlantis destroyed? MM&BB: Mermaidman and Barnacleboy are going to begin a new show on Atlantis Public Television, but Mermaidman gets amnesia and Barnacleboy loses his voice at the last minute! Atlantis BBQ: SpongeBob and Sandy eat out in a 5-star Atlantis restaurant. Movie Invite: The cast is invited into a Sponge's Atlantis movie. Will they accept? Filming: Filming doesn't go too well between the cast. The Final Test: The movie is sent in to the theaters. Backstage Mistake: The directors sent in the backstage drama by mistake, and it hits the theaters! We Don't Need Directors!: The cast tries to make a movie on their own, causing the directors to be disappointed with the cast, forbidding them on set ever again. Best Movie Ever!: The cast makes the best movie ever! Sponge's Atlantis: The Movie! (2 hrs, made for TV): The gang make a movie showing their past moments together, and in the end, announcing a downfall in the show. Sponge's Atlantis: Behind The Scenes! (1 hr. special): Behind the scenes of Sponge's Atlantis. The Best Episode Ever (1 hr. special): SpongeBob and Sandy go on a romantic date, Patrick watches TV all day, Mr. Krabs swims in his new money pool, and Squidward finally becomes famous in Atlantis. Bad News Squares: SpongeBob starts an Atlantis Baseball Team. Goodbye, Viewers!: The series closes production, showing clips from seasons 1-6, and in the end, ending the episode with Squidward doing a clarinet solo causing the audience to be in tears. Season 7 By popular demand after the series wrapped up production, we decided to have another season. Take Me Out To The Ball Game: SpongeBob's parents want to go to SpongeBob's Atlantis ball game, but he's afraid they'll embarrass him. He then has a choice: betray the team by calling out sick, or take the insults he might get after his parents go? Something's Fishy: When Sandy has a secret, SpongeBob is determined to find out. Stay Away: Sandy's new boyfriend warns SpongeBob to stay away from her, which angers SpongeBob deeply. Struck Oil: When Sandy's boyfriend finds gold in Atlantis, Sandy becomes even more attracted to him. Love Doctor: Patrick gives SpongeBob advice on how to get Sandy back, but SpongeBob keeps chickening out. Grounded: When Sandy's boyfriend is grounded at the last minute, Sandy is about to be alone on her date until someone unexpectedly shows up... Spongeitis: SpongeBob gets a rare sickness and gets stuck in bed. Never Coming Back Part I: Sandy moves away from Atlantis to marry her boyfriend, and confirms she is "never coming back". Never Coming Back Part II: SpongeBob gets a voice mail from Sandy saying she is sorry that she had to move away, then screaming is heard...what has happened to Sandy? Find out in the new show, Sponged Mysteries! Season 8 The show was uncanceled after reruns got high ratings for Nickelodeon. These are all parodies of other shows this season. Turbo Sponge: After SpongeBob gets gas spilled on him on accident at the Atlantis Gas Station, he grows the ability to turn into a boatmobile! Parody of the old show Turbo Teen. Let's Make Chowder: SpongeBob meets a young boy who loves food...but his favorite food is chowder, the hardest thing to find in Atlantis! Together, they go on a hunt for chowder! Parody of the Cartoon Network show Chowder. iFish: People in Atlantis make webshows. Parody of the Nickelodeon original iCarly. The Fairly Atlantis Odd-Parents!: The Fairly Odd-Parents come to Atlantis and start granting wishes, and Timmy feels like a third wheel. Parody of the Nickelodeon original The Fairly Odd-Parents. NOTE: This season only lasted 4 episodes because people found the spin-offs dull, but will give Sponge's Atlantis another chance for season 9. Season 9 Through Death Be Us Part: The Atlantis graveyard dead come back to life begins reuniting with un-dead friends. Candles: Everyone in Atlantis is on the rush for the new scented candles! She's Not Gone: SpongeBob has sad memories remembering Sandy, and begins to think maybe she's not gone. The Unite of Atlantis: SpongeBob begins a search party for Sandy with everyone in Atlantis, but she cannot be found. Moving On: Patrick gives SpongeBob advice on how to get over Sandy. The episode ends with SpongeBob on a date and Sandy looking through the bushes. She's not dead! Sandy Unleashed Part I: SpongeBob discovers where Sandy is and goes on a hunt with Patrick to reunite with her. Sandy Unleashed Part II: When SpongeBob arrives, he discovers Sandy has become a vampire. But he does not want to move on. The Atlantis Anti-Vampires: SpongeBob discovers that now that Sandy is a vampire, everyone has fear of her. Season 10 The War Begins: A war begins on rather vampires should be allowed in Atlantis or not, and Patrick's eyes are opened. To The Dark Side He Goes: Patrick leaves SpongeBob's side and goes to the other side. Are these best friends enemies again? Mysterious Help: A new fish comes to Atlantis and joins SpongeBob's side. In the Night Fog: One night when SpongeBob goes outside because he has to go to the bathroom, he sees a werewolf! But who is it...? Secret Chat: SpongeBob secretly talks to Sandy in the woods about the war one night. Sparks Fly: Every girl in the war suddenly develops a crush on the new fish (except for Sandy, who is hiding in the woods). The Truth Part I: SpongeBob finds out that the new fish is a werewolf and spilled love potion all over the woods! The Truth Part II: When SpongeBob alarms Sandy of the werewolf, she goes into hiding. But it won't be long... The Truth Part III: The werewolf fish senses Sandy's smell and they begin an epic battle. The Truth Part IV: Sandy gets bitten by the werewolf fish and turns into ash. The werewolf fish is arrested. Closing the Statement: SpongeBob closes this war with a speech about the cruel fate of Sandy and the werewolf fish. No one really gets the last statement though. Season 11 Are You Afraid of the Bark?: Dogs come to Atlantis that wake everyone during the night, and also cause nightmares! Who will put a stop to this? And what are dogs doing underwater? One Flu Leads To Two: A big virus starts in Atlantis which makes everyone think they're dying! Obsession: A hot new reality TV show starts on TV and everybody talks about it. I mean everybody. But could this addiction go so far Atlantis may be destroyed? The Big Sleepover: SpongeBob throws a big sleepover and everyone in Atlantis is invited. Atlantis Videos: SpongeBob records videos of Atlantis and accidentally sends them to the real world, bringing divers all over the world to Atlantis! The Atlantis Olympics: SpongeBob decides to try out for The 1st Annual Atlantis Olympics. His Enemy: SpongeBob discovers that Patrick is on his team. Work It Out: SpongeBob's team tells SpongeBob and Patrick to work it out or they'll quit the Olympics! The First Event: The 1st Annual Atlantis Olympics has it's first event: find the hay in the needle stack! The Champion: Plankton's team takes the lead! The Second Event: The 1st Annual Atlantis Olympics has it's second event: a friendly game of hide and seek...in quicksand! The Champion: SpongeBob and Plankton's team are tied! The Last Event: The 1st Annual Atlantis Olympics has it's third and final event: wrestling! But once SpongeBob gets hurt, will Patrick be generous enough to help SpongeBob win the match/ The Awards: SpongeBob's team receives gold metals. Season 12 The Ancient Princess: SpongeBob discovers a scroll buried in the Atlantis Park said to be written in the 1400's of a legendary princess! The Hunt: SpongeBob and friends try to find out more about this princess. The Flight: Once they discover that her body is buried in a graveyard far away from Atlantis, they decide to take a flight to this far-away place. The Barrier: SpongeBob discovers a barrier between the graveyard and the far-away city! Will he ever be able to get in? The Living Dead: Once SpongeBob and friends get into the graveyard, they quickly discover the princess had not died and has a big mission for them! The Stars in the Sky: SpongeBob and friends are ordered by the princess to fly to space and bring her back a gold star. Succeed: Once SpongeBob and friends succeed with their mission, the princess rewards them with superpowers! Which slowly wear off... Season 13 All New: Atlantis builds an 'imagination museum', where you think up your own world! SpongeBob and Patrick are very interested... The Big Idea: SpongeBob and Patrick feel something is missing to their world, they just don't know what. The episode ends with SpongeBob saying "Wait, I have an idea..." New Friend: SpongeBob imagines a new Sandy to play with. Dance Party!: SpongeBob and Patrick imagine a crazy dance party which ends out uncontrollable! Who made this party uncontrollable? Behind the Curtains: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy discover there is a man behind the curtains who is ruining their fun! The Beginning of the Battle: SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and the man all start using their imagination skills to battle! End: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are all beaten by the man, who proceeds to burn the museum down. SpongeBob and Patrick both get caught in the fire, and it appears they're about to die...then SpongeBob wakes up. WHAT?! Epilogue: It turns out, SpongeBob has been in a coma for 13 months, each month representing a season, and Sponge's Atlantis never happened. Meanwhile, SpongeBob has some trouble getting used to life in Bikini Bottom again. Sign-Ups Enter your name here to sign up! Ponyo Fan: Director, Writer (Season 1 - present) '''Stephen Burg- '''Animator (Season 5- present) Trivia This show normally receives high ratings, but the most notable 9.9 episodes are ones with SpongebobxSandy. The show has been confirmed to have a 6th season and a movie. Season 7 was a rumor, but it is confirmed that the show has wrapped up production (or has it?). "Never Coming Back" continues in the new TV show Sponged Mysteries. The ending is one of the most controversial in SpongeBob spinoff history. Ponyo Fan, the creator, said in a statement that she was "just getting tired of the show...I wanted to end it with a bang that everyone would remember." Ratings Nickelodeon: TV-G Nicktoons: TV-Y7 ABC Family: TV-G PBS Kids Go: TV-Y7 Teletoon (Canada): C8 BBC Kids (Canada): C Category:Ponyo Fan Category:Spin-Offs